godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gamera (50th anniversary short film)
|image =Test Image.png |caption =No Image Available |nameoffilm =''Gamera'' |director =Katsuhito Ishii |producer =To be announced. |writer =To be announced. |composer =To be announced. |distributor =Kadokawa Pictures To be announced. |rating =To be announced. |budget =¥???,???,??? |gross =¥???,???,??? |runtime =To be announced. |designs =???Game, ???Gyao, Shodai??? }} Gamera is an upcoming tokusatsu film produced by Kadokawa Pictures that is to be tentatively released in 2015. It is set to be a reboot to the Gamera series and to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the franchise.New Gamera Project Listed by Retailer - Anime News Network【朗報】特撮映画『ガメラ』復活キタ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━！！ Development This film's existence was revealed through the retailer Amiami, which listed that the May 16 2014 issue of Kadokawa's Tokusatsu Newtype magazine would be having a lead feature on the upcoming film. More than a year after the original announcement, on October 8, 2015, Kadokawa held a special 50th anniversary presentation for Gamera at New York Comic-Con, and showcased posters and a trailer, possibly test footage for the upcoming film. The crowd in attendance received commemorative T-shirts. The panel revealed that the film's official title is Gamera and that it would be directed by Katsuhito Ishii. The film's release date was not disclosed, nor were any plans to release it outside of Japan, though Kadokawa's representatives hinted that they wanted the film to have a global audience. An official website dedicated to Gamera's 50th anniversary was launched later that day. The website indicates that the footage shown at NYCC will be screened at the 2015 Tokyo International Film Festival along with restored versions of the films Gamera vs. Gyaos, Gamera: Guardian of the Universe, Gamera 2: Advent of Legion, and Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys later in October.Gamera 50th Anniversary Project Made Public - Nataliegamera-50th.jp "GAMERA" The footage shown at New York Comic-Con, officially titled "GAMERA", starts with a flashback to Tokyo ten years in the past. A young boy and his father are seen running from the swarms of Gyaos attacking the city. The boy's father pushes his son out of the way just before he is eaten by a Gyaos pursuing them. As the Gyaos prepares to consume the boy as well, Gamera smashes through a nearby building and steps on the Gyaos, crushing its skull and causing its eyeball to pop out (a reference to a scene from Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys). Gamera then turns to an approaching swarm of Gyaos and takes in a huge breath of air before unleashing a gigantic fireball that melts the flesh from the Gyaos' faces and destroys them. The trailer then skips ahead to Tokyo ten years later, where a new giant creature is devastating the city. Suddenly, Gamera appears once again to challenge the monster and roars just before the trailer cuts to a screen simply saying GAMERA. The monsters in the trailer are all portrayed using . Gamera's face closely resembles his 1999 incarnation, but the rest of his design is unique. His body features light brown skin, with a jagged bumpy shell. He has very thick bulky limbs and stands in a much more hunched-over posture than usual. Gamera also possesses his traditional roar, which was missing in Gamera: The Brave. The Gyaos resemble their Hyper Gyaos incarnations, but their skin color is reminiscent of their Showa and 1995 designs. The Gyaos possess a new roar, though they occasionally utter their classic screech. The new unnamed possesses at least four tentacles, two of which it can raise behind its body and fire a barrier from that destroys anything in its path. Appearances Monsters *Gamera *Gyaos *Unnamed Tentacled Monster ("GAMERA") Videos Trailers Gamera Trailer Full|''Gamera'' reveal trailer 「ガメラ」生誕50周年記念映像「GAMERA」SHORT VER.公開!! External Links *Official website. References Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Japanese films Category:Gamera Films Category:2010's films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Kadokawa